


Different at the core

by AwkwardBlueFish



Category: Batfamily - Fandom, Batman - Fandom, DC - Fandom, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Damis pets, Gen, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-05-18 03:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardBlueFish/pseuds/AwkwardBlueFish
Summary: Cass loves her brothers, so when she watches their body language, it hurts.AKA, her loving her brothers. Dick, Jason, Tim, Damian and Duke with her whole being.





	1. Dick

Cassandra Cain watched her brothers. They all may look so similar but in the core, they were quite different. It doesn’t confuse her like it would to most people.  
Richard John Grayson-Wayne. The first robin, the one that was born to fly. It shows in his movements, how he can’t stay in one place. Cass smiles, Dick was the easiest out of her brothers to read.

He was happy and had this fierceness that burned in him. Dick was a mother hen always ready to protect his family. The one that knows when others needed a break but couldn’t take his own advice. Always ready to spread his affection for the people he held close, he trusted so easily.

But Cass sees when he is confused. Watches as he frowns when Tim stiffens in his arms (at first), the flash of hurt in his eyes as Damian tenses, prepared for battle. How Jason refuses to go near him at times and Bruce, the person who adopted them all, gave them a home, is the person who is the most detached. So he holds on tighter but It still hurts her brother. It hurts Cass that he doesn’t understand. After all Richard grew up with the circus. All of them family, something the rest of their family didn’t receive. 

Damian grew up believing affection was a sign of weakness, Jason lived on the streets, he never received any love. Tim was left alone, he grew up by himself with nannies that weren’t allowed to get close to him. Bruce is to afraid to show his emotions, to scared to get to close, not again. Cass knows it’s a losing battle.

——

Cass is laughing, so is her eldest brother. She is carrying him bridal style. Her brother had just ran up to her and threw himself in her arms. Cass smiles, her brother trusts so easily and loves spreading affection around like confetti. It warms her heart.


	2. Jason

Jason Peter Todd-Wayne. The second robin. Cassandra had never met Jason before the joker got to him but Cass believes the little boy is still there.

Jason is fierce and angry but he isn’t only that. He has a collection of books and loves older movies. Her brother, as red hood and Jason, looks out for the street kids. Cass has seen him give them advice, encourage them and scold them like a father. That is the softer side to her elder brother.

Cass has also witnessed his angry side, the fierce side. How he explodes, he doesn’t hold back. He is making a point and everybody is going to listen and if they don’t, well damn them, Jason doesn’t care. But Cass knows he does.  
When Jason explodes he explodes as Jason Todd the adult or Jason Todd the kid. The adult is angry and shouts as if it’s the last words he’ll ever say. He doesn’t care what he says, doesn’t bother holding back, he lets a rip.

When the kid explodes it isn’t all anger and frustration, there’s something else there. A part where he is scared and a part where he is making a scene to get attention. A kid making a ruckus to get the attention they rightfully deserve. A child acting out is a child looking for something, and in Jason’s case, it’s love. A fathers or a brothers is what Cass doesn’t know. Cass doesn’t think it matters.

——

The room is quiet, comfortable. Just the way Jason likes it. When he is reading, Cass knows. So she grabs a kids book and slides into the seat, next to Jason. She leans her head on his large shoulder and asks for help. He smiles and complies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People have given me kudos..?? You don't know how shocked and happy i am! Thank you so much!


	3. Damian

Damian al ghul Wayne. Or Damian Wayne. Cassandra prefers the second, so does Damian. Her younger brother is the fifth robin. He is different from the others. Damian was raised differently, he was taught differently.

Damian has a tough exterior but inside he is nothing more than a child with a tough childhood. A grandfather who wants nothing but power and a mother that is so willing to clone her own son.

Damian grew up to be a assassin, at least that’s what he believes. Cass has watched how he moves, how her younger brother acts. He did not grow to be an assassin as he believes. Damian Wayne was raised as a weapon, something much worse than a assassin. But his grandfather and mother never got that far and Cassandra will forever be grateful for that. She will never tell him either.

Because of that it makes it easier to see the child side of Damian. The one that fights and fights and, in the end, looks towards his father waiting for his approval. And over time Damian began looking at his brothers too and Cassandra, herself. This side is soft and kind, the side the animals around him helped create. Titus, Ace, Jerry the turkey, Goliath, batcow and Alfred the cat. Damian is so fond of them. Cass smiles every time.

But that doesn't mean Damian doesn't argue, Cass doesn't mind. He's a child after all.

——

“It’s disgraceful!” 

“Yes,” Cass agrees.

“I have decided to become a vegetarian.” Damian states. He is glaring at the menu he holds. Cooked turkey. Cass can’t help but smile, he really is fond of his animals.


	4. Tim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to say any comments and kudos have honestly made me really happy, thank you!

Timothy Jackson Drake-Wayne. He was the third robin and now red robin. Cassandra doesn’t want to admit it but Tim is her favourite brother. She doesn’t know why. After all wouldn’t someone that is easier to read be ‘better?’

Tim is smart, he is a detective. At the age of nine he deduced who batman and robin were, all he had was a camera and his memories of the night the Graysons fell. He figured out what grown up adults can’t. Ones who have training and tech and everything. Tim was a nine year old boy with too much time on his hands. And when Jason died Tim kept an eye on batman more than ever. He was slipping and Tim noticed. So Tim got up and faced the batman and told what he needed, not necessarily wanted, to hear. Batman needed a robin and that’s what Tim became.

Cass isn’t quite sure of all the hardships Tim went through as his time as robin but she does know of the people he lost. His father, his best friends, hell he lost his stepmom. And all in a span of a _couple of years_. Then Bruce. Bruce was stuck in a time stream and Tim had lost robin. He was called an equal and a delusional. He went up against the league of spiders all the while taking out Ras basses. He became a ceo to Wayne enterprises to protect the people Bruce held close. And Tim, Tim lost his _spleen_ and brought their father home.

Cass wish she was there for him. So she visited more. Talked and laughed and sat in comfortable silence with her brother. And when they spar, Cass still get shivers, it’s the closest call to David Cain she’s ever had. Red robin isn’t the robin he used to be. He’s viscous and has new moves, he doesn’t hold back and he is done playing games.

He’s faced some of the most dangerous people on this earth and is laid out to do tech support. That makes Cass angry. Yet Tim does nothing, simply smiles and nods. Cass still doesn’t understand.

But Cass can still see a little boy. A boy who never had parents around but loved them all the same. The one that people have tried to kill and is a punching bag for their insults. Still he does nothing and Cass hurts for him. But Cass has seen the little boy, how Tim, no matter the mission, will take five seconds to mourn someone’s death. To feel their death, to hurt for them. Someone he never knew. And Cass, she feels something in her chest every time she witnesses it. Her brother may never have met them but he mourns them, he remembers them. And Cass will always love that about her brother.

Tim is- _used_ to be such a great person.

——

Cass is screaming, yet no sound come out, she is crying. Her heart is breaking and she wants it to stop! **Dammit**! Tim, Tim is gone, he is dead. A sob racks her body and she lets out a screech, all that was left was his bo-staff. Blood as thick as heavy as a coat of paint.

Damian is standing behind her, so is Barbara. He wasn’t there, neither was Barbara and they are both watching, speechless. They haven’t seen the grave so Cass moves. Rolls her body over and cries for her brother. She hears the intake of breath from Barbara, the whispered “no….” As it passes her lips.

She is crying, their both crying. And Cass stumbles, stumbles to her feet and walks to her. Cass doesn’t get far before she’s crashing to her knees and hugging Barbara. She feels the tears.

What Cass doesn’t see is the broken ten year old boy staring at the grave. No emotion but inside is rage and deep sadness. A brother lay dead and Tim thought he hated him. She also doesn’t see the viscousness in the red hoods moves, the streets go red that night. And The heavens cry today as they did the day he died. Cassandra wants her brother back, why did the world have to _take_ him away?


	5. Duke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally added Duke! He may be a bit ooc but I’m trying to write his character more

Duke was new and he was bright and happy and confused. Cass adored the fact he could still smile without it being strained, adored the fact he could use the word ‘love’ so easily but meaningfully.

She saw how he lingered back at times. He he was cautious, didn’t quite know his place in the family. He was family, and family didn’t need a place. He wasn’t just a partner for the night life, he was their brother.

He interacted with the others easily. Dick ruffled his hair, Jason cooked with him. Tim explained his theories to him and Duke leaned on Damian without her littles brother putting up a fight. Stephanie tries to prank him but it mostly fails and she tries again, even harder. It’s an amusing sight.

And sometimes Duke is insecure. Batman didn’t like metas or people with ‘abilities’ in his city. He was nervous, wondered if he was truly accepted. Cass doesn’t think he knows Batman’s rule only applies to other superhero’s, like Superman or Green Lantern. She’ll have to make sure her little brother understands that.

—

Duke is lingering in the back again and Cass has no trouble grabbing his hand in hers, dragging him into the lounge.

Everyone takes notice and Duke turns slightly red, hands going clammy in Cass’ hands. 

“Hey Dukie!” Jason is the first to speak, grin slithering into place. “Have you ever played ‘the floor is lava?”

A broken chandelier and a ruined couch later Cass wonders if he knows he’s family. She watches as he grins, throwing Jason under the bus as Bruce pinches he nose at the upcoming headache. He knows, she decides, so she smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> First story! Hope it's ok...


End file.
